Friendship is Magic, part 1 Transcript
Verteller: '''Lang, lang, geleden, in het betoverende land Equestria waren er twee prinsessenzussen die samen het land regeerden en de harmonie in het hele land waarborgden. Om dit te doen gebruikte de oudste haar eenhoorn krachten om de zon op te laten komen in de ochtend. En de jongste bracht de maan op bij het begin van de nacht. Zo hielden de twee zussen hun koninkrijk in balans voor hun volk, de verschillende soorten pony's. Maar naarmate de tijd verstreek, werd de jongste zus steeds haatdragender. De pony's genoten en speelden tijdens de dagen die haar zus verzorgde, maar verscholen zich en sliepen tijdens haar prachtige nachten. Op een ongelukkige dag weigerde de jongste zus om de maan de laten zakken om plaats te maken voor zonsopkomst. De oudste zus probeerde haar tot reden te bringen maar de bitterheid in het hart van de jongste had haar veranderd in een boze merrie van de duisternis: Nightmare Moon. Ze zwoor dat ze het land in eeuwige duisternis zou hullen. Aarzelend gebruiktse de oudste zus de meest krachtige toverkracht van het hele ponyrijk: de elementen der darmonie. Met de kracht van de elementen der harmonie versloeg ze haar jongere zus en verbande haar voor altijd naar de maan. De oudste zus nam de verantwoordelijkheid op zich... '''Verteller en Twilight Sparkle: ...voor zowel de zon als de maan... Twilight Sparkle: ...en sindsdien is de harmonie al generaties lang behouden in Equestria. Hmm... Elementen der harmonie. Ik weet zeker dat ik dat eerder heb gehoord. Maar waar? Sparkle My Little Pony, My Little Pony Zanger Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh... My Little Pony Sparkle Ik vroeg me af wat vriendschap is voor mij Zanger My Little Pony Sparkle Maar jullie magie bracht mij dichterbij Dash Avonturen Pie Vol plezier Rarity Een wonderschoon hart Applejack Hoopvol en fier Sparkle Deel je liefde Fluttershy Met iedereen Sparkle Magie sleept je er Allemaal wel doorheen, ja met Zanger My Little Pony Sparkle Want jij bent echt mijn allerbeste vriend Twilight Sparkle: 'My Little Pony: Vriendschap is Betoverend, deel één '''Twinkleshine: '''Daar ben je Twilight! Moondancer houden bijeenkomst in de westelijke kasteeltuin. Ga je ook mee? '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Oh, sorry meiden. Ik moet nog een heleboel lezen vandaag. '''Twinkleshine: 'zucht Doet die pony ook iets anders dan studeren? Volgens mij is ze meer geintereseert in boeken dan in vrienden. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Ik heb echt eerder gehoord van de elementen der harmonie. ''(onvolledig) Spike: Ow! Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? Spike: zucht Twilight Sparkle: Daar ben je. Snel, vind ik dat de oude kopie van Voorspellingen en profetieën. Wat is dat voor? Spike: Nou, het was een geschenk voor Moon Dancer, maar ... Piep Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, je weet dat we geen tijd voor dat soort dingen. Spike: Maar we zijn op een break! Twilight Sparkle: Nee, nee, nee ... nee, nee, nee! Grunts Spike! Spike: Het is hier! Whack Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elementen, E, E, E ... Aha! Elementen van harmonie, zie: Mare in de Maan? Spike: Mare in de Maan? Maar dat is slechts verhaal een oude pony '. Twilight Sparkle: Mare, mare ... aha! De Mare in de Maan, de mythe van weleer pony tijden. Een krachtige pony die wilden regeren Equestria, verslagen door de elementen van harmonie en opgesloten in de maan. De legende wil dat op de langste dag van het duizendste jaar zal de sterren helpen bij haar ontsnapping, en zij zal brengen over nachtelijke eeuwige! Zucht Spike! Weet je wat dat betekent? Spike: No-- whoa! Smack Spike: Ow! Twilight Sparkle: Noteer aub, de prinses. Spike: Okie Dokie. Twilight Sparkle: Mijn beste leraar, heb mijn voortgezette studies van pony magie leidde me om te ontdekken dat we op de afgrond van de ramp! Spike: Wacht even. Preci ... preci ... Twilight Sparkle: Threshold. Spike: Threh ... Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Ugh, dat iets heel ergs staat te gebeuren! Want zie je, de mythische Mare in de Maan is in feite Nightmare Moon, en ze is op het punt om terug te keren naar Equestria, en breng met haar eeuwige nacht! Er moet iets worden gedaan om ervoor te zorgen dat deze verschrikkelijke profetie niet uitkomen. Ik wacht op uw snelle reactie. Uw trouwe student, Twilight Sparkle. Spike: Twilight Sparkle. Ik snap het! Twilight Sparkle: Great! Stuur het. Spike: Nu? Twilight Sparkle: Natuurlijk! Spike: Uh, ik weet het, Twilight, Princess Celestia is een beetje druk klaar voor de zomer zon Celebration. En het is net, de dag na morgen. Twilight Sparkle: Dat is het juist, Spike. De dag na morgen is de duizendste jaar van de zomerzon Celebration! Het is absoluut noodzakelijk dat de prinses meteen wordt verteld! Spike: Impera ... impera ... Twilight Sparkle: Belangrijk! Spike: Whoa! Crunch Spike: Oke, oke! Inhaleren Er is het op zijn manier. Maar ik zou je adem niet in het bezit ... Twilight Sparkle: Oh, ik maak me geen zorgen, Spike. The Princess vertrouwt me volledig. In al die jaren dat ze is mijn mentor ze nooit eens me getwijfeld. Spike: oprisping Twilight Sparkle: Zie? Ik wist dat ze zou willen onmiddellijk actie te ondernemen. Spike: keel Mijn beste, meest trouwe leerling Twilight. U weet dat ik de waarde van uw ijver en die ik volledig vertrouw je. Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm! Spike: ... maar je gewoon moet stoppen met het lezen van deze stoffige oude boeken! Twilight Sparkle: zucht Spike: Mijn lieve Twilight, is er meer in het leven van een jonge pony's dan studeren, dus ik kan u aan de voorbereidingen voor de viering van de zomer zon in de locatie van dit jaar te begeleiden: Ponyville. En, ik heb een nog meer essentiële taak voor u in te vullen: maak een paar vrienden! Twilight Sparkle: zucht Spike: Kijk op de zonnige kant, Twilight. De Princess geregeld voor u om te verblijven in een bibliotheek. Niet dat je gelukkig maken? Twilight Sparkle: Ja, ja, het doet. Je weet waarom? Omdat ik gelijk heb! Ik zal over de voorbereidingen zo snel als ik kan controleren, dan naar de bibliotheek om een bewijs van Nightmare Moon's terugkeer vinden. Spike: Dan ... wanneer zal je vrienden te maken, net als de prinses zei? Twilight Sparkle: Ze zei dat om te controleren op de voorbereidingen. Ik ben haar student, en ik zal mijn koninklijke plicht te doen, maar het lot van Equestria rust niet op me het maken van vrienden. Royal bewakers: hinniken Twilight Sparkle: Bedankt, heren. Royal bewakers: hijgend Spike: Misschien de pony's in Ponyville hebben interessante dingen om over te praten. Kom op, Twilight, gewoon proberen! Twilight Sparkle: Eh ... hallo? Pinkie Pie: zucht Twilight Sparkle: Nou, dat was interessant goed. Spike: zucht Spike: checklist Summer Sun Celebration officiële opzichter's. Nummer een, banket voorbereidingen: Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack: Yeehaw! Dreun Twilight Sparkle: zucht Laten we dit over met ... Goedemiddag. Mijn naam is Twilight Sparkle-- Applejack: Nou, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, een plezier makin 'uw kennis. Ik ben Applejack. Wij hier bij Sweet Apple Acres zeker doen, zoals het maken van nieuwe vrienden! Twilight Sparkle: Vrienden? Eigenlijk, Ik-- Applejack: Dus, wat kan ik voor je doen? Spike: snickering Twilight Sparkle: keel Nou, ik ben in feite hier om toezicht te houden voorbereidingen voor de zomerzon Celebration. En je bent verantwoordelijk voor het voedsel? Applejack: We zeker als suiker! Wilt u de zorg om een aantal proeven? Twilight Sparkle: Zolang het niet te lang duren ... beltoon Applejack: Soep op, everypony! Dreun Applejack: Nu, waarom niet introduceer ik jullie naar de Apple familie? Twilight Sparkle: Bedankt, maar ik echt nodig om hurry-- Applejack: Dit hier is Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apfelstrudel, Apple Tart, gebakken appels, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp ... zucht Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom en Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, kregen we gasten. Granny Smith: Snort Wha ..? Soep op? Ik ben op, hier kom ik, AHM Comin '... Applejack: Waarom, ik zou zeggen dat je bent al een deel van de familie! Twilight Sparkle: spit gelach Oké, ik kan zien hoe het eten situatie wordt behandeld, dus zullen we op onze weg. Apple Bloom: Ben jij niet blijf voor brunch? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, maar we hebben ontzettend veel te doen ... Apple familie: zucht Twilight Sparkle: ... prima. Apple familie: gejuich. Spike: Food allemaal verzorgd, daarna is het weer. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh ... Ik at te veel taart ... Spike: Hmm, daar hoort een Pegasus pony genaamd Rainbow Dash opruimen van de wolken zijn. Twilight Sparkle: Nou, ze is niet een zeer goed werk te doen, is ze? Whack Splat Twilight Sparkle: Nng. Rainbow Dash: lachen Uh, 'scuse me? schaapachtig lachen Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. Rainbow Dash: gelach Lemme je helpen. water Rainbow Dash: schaapachtige gelach Oops, ik denk dat ik overdreef het. Um, uh, hoe zit dit? Mijn eigen gepatenteerde Rain-Blow Dry! Nee nee. Laat me niet te bedanken. Je bent zeer welkom. in lachen uit Spike: in lachen uit Twilight Sparkle: Laat me raden. Je bent Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: De enige echte. Waarom, je gehoord van mij? Twilight Sparkle: Ik hoorde dat je verondersteld te houden van de lucht duidelijk. Zucht Ik ben Twilight Sparkle, en de prinses stuurde me om te controleren op het weer. Rainbow Dash: Ja, ja, dat zal in een handomdraai zijn. Ik doe het in een handomdraai. Net zo snel als ik klaar ben het oefenen. Twilight Sparkle: Oefenen voor wat? Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! Ze gaan presteren op het Celebration morgen, en ik ga je laten 'em mijn spullen! Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts? Rainbow Dash: Yep! Twilight Sparkle: De meest getalenteerde flyers in alle Equestria? Rainbow Dash: Dat is ze! Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Alstublieft. Ze zouden nooit accepteren een Pegasus wie kan de lucht vrij voor een miezerige dag niet eens houden. Rainbow Dash: Hey, kon ik deze hemel in tien seconden flat wissen. Twilight Sparkle: Bewijs het. geluid Rainbow Dash: van inspanning Loop de lus rond, en wham! Wat heb ik gezegd? Tien. Seconden. Flat. Ik had nog nooit Ponyville hangen vertrekken. baaing grinnikt Je moet de blik op je gezicht te zien. Ha! Je bent een lach, Twilight Sparkle. Ik kan niet wachten wat meer uit te hangen. Spike: Wow, ze is geweldig! Lacht Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. Spike: Wacht! Het is een beetje knap als je eenmaal aan wennen! Spike: Decorations. Beautiful ... Twilight Sparkle: Ja, het decor komt langs mooi. Dit ought'a wees er snel bij. Ik zal in de bibliotheek in geen tijd. Mooie inderdaad. Spike: Niet het decor, haar! Zeldzaamheid: Nee, nee, nee, oh! Goedheid niet. Spike: Hoe zijn mijn stekels? Zijn ze recht? Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-- Zeldzaamheid: Gewoon een geduld! Ik heb in de zone "als het ware. Oh ja! Sparkle altijd doet de truc, is het niet? Waarom, Zeldzaamheid, je bent een talent. Nu, eh, hoe kan ik helpen yo-- gil Oh mijn sterren, schat! Wat is er gebeurd met uw coiffure ?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, je bedoelt mijn manen? Nou, het is een lang verhaal. Ik ben hier alleen om te controleren op de decoraties, en dan zal ik uit je haar! Zeldzaamheid: Out of my hair? Hoe zit het met je haar ?! Twilight Sparkle: Wacht! Waar gaan we naartoe ?! Help! Zeldzaamheid: Nee, nee, uh-uh. Te groen. Te geel. Too poofy. Niet poofy genoeg. Too stroken. Too ... glanzend. Ga nu op, mijn lieve. Je was me te vertellen waar je vandaan komt. Twilight Sparkle: huiverend Ik heb ... gestuurd ... van Canterlot ... to-- Zeldzaamheid: Huh? Crash Zeldzaamheid: Canterlot ?! Oh, ik ben zo jaloers! De glamour, de verfijning! Ik heb er altijd van gedroomd er wonen! Ik kan niet wachten om te horen alles over! We gaan de beste vrienden zijn, jij en ik ... Emeralds ?! Wat dacht ik? Laat me u enkele robijnen! Twilight Sparkle: Snel! Voordat ze besluit om mijn jas een nieuwe kleur te verven! Spike: zucht Spike: Was ze niet geweldig? Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Casanova. Wat is de volgende op de lijst? Spike: keel Oh, uh, muziek! Het is de laatste! vogelgezang fanfare Fluttershy: Oh mijn. Um, stop alsjeblieft, iedereen, umm. Excuseer me mijnheer? Ik bedoel, geen overtreding, maar je ritme is slechts een piepklein beetje weg. Nu, volg mij, alsjeblieft. A-one, a-twee, een een twee drie Twilight Sparkle: Hello! Fluttershy: Yelp Twilight Sparkle: Oh mijn, het spijt me zo, ik was niet mijn bedoeling om uw vogels schrikken. Ik ben hier alleen om te controleren op de muziek en het klinkt mooi. Pauze Ik ben Twilight Sparkle. Pauze Wat is uw naam? Fluttershy: rustig Um ... Ik ben Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: Het spijt me, wat was dat? Fluttershy: stiller Um ... Mijn naam is Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: Niet helemaal vangen dat. Fluttershy: piepend Twilight Sparkle: pauze Nou, eh, het lijkt erop dat uw vogels zijn weer terug, dus ik denk dat alles in orde. Ga zo door! Fluttershy: piepend Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. Spike Nou, dat was makkelijk. Fluttershy: zucht Een baby draak! Dreun Fluttershy: Oh, ik heb nog nooit een baby draak gezien. Hij is sooo cute! Spike: Nou, nou, nou ...! Fluttershy: Oh my, praat hij. Ik wist niet dat draken kon praten. Dat is gewoon zo ongelooflijk prachtig ik, ik weet niet eens wat te zeggen! Twilight Sparkle: Nou, in dat geval zouden we beter gaan. Fluttershy: Wacht, wacht! Wat is zijn naam? Spike: Ik ben Spike. Fluttershy: Hoi Spike, ik ben Fluttershy. Wow, een pratende draak! En wat draken over praten? Spike: Nou, wat wil je weten? Fluttershy: Absoluut alles. Twilight Sparkle: zucht Spike: Nou ... Ik begon als een schattige kleine paarse en groene ei ... Spike: ... en dat is het verhaal van mijn hele hele leven! Nou, tot vandaag. Heeft u wil horen over vandaag? Fluttershy: Oh, ja, gelieve! Spike: Gyah! Twilight Sparkle: Ik ben zo droevig, hoe we hier zo snel? Dit is waar ik blijf, terwijl in Ponyville en mijn arme kindje draak heeft zijn slaap. Spike: Nee, ik don't-- whoa! Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook op dat, hij is zo sweepy hij kan niet eens houden zijn widdle bawance! Fluttershy: Arme ding, je gewoon moet krijgen in bed ... Twilight Sparkle: Ja, ja, we zullen recht op dat. Nou, g'night! deur Spike: Huh. Rude veel? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike, maar ik moet de prinses dat Nightmare Moon komt te overtuigen, en we hebben niet veel tijd! Ik moet gewoon om alleen te zijn, dus ik kan bestuderen zonder een bos van gekke pony's proberen om vrienden te maken de hele tijd. Nu, waar is het licht? films on Twilight Sparkle en Spike: honk Pony's: Verrassing! klappen Twilight Sparkle: zucht vislijnen omlaag Pie: Verrassing! fluitje blaast Pinkie Pie: Hoi, ik ben Pinkie Pie, en ik gooide deze partij enkel voor u! Was je verrast? Waren ya? Waren ya? Huh huh huh? Twilight Sparkle: Zeer verrast. Bibliotheken worden verondersteld stil te zijn. Pinkie Pie: Nou, dat is gek! Wat voor soort welkomstfeest zou dit zijn als het stil? Ik bedoel, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, ik zag je toen je voor het eerst hier kwam, weet je nog? U waren allemaal "hallo" en ik was al zucht, weet je nog? Y'see Ik heb je nog nooit eerder gezien en als ik je nog nooit eerder gezien, dat betekent dat je nieuw bent, omdat ik weet everypony, en dan bedoel ik everypony in Ponyville! Twilight Sparkle: zucht Pinkie Pie: En als je nieuw bent, dat betekende dat je nog niet hebt iemand ontmoet, en als je niet nog iemand ontmoet, moet je geen vrienden hebt, en als je geen vrienden hebt dan moet je eenzaam, en dat maakte me zo verdrietig, dan had ik een idee, en dat is de reden waarom ik ging zucht! Ik moet een hele grote gigantische super-duper spectaculaire welkom feestje en nodigen iedereen in Ponyville! Zie? En nu heb je veel en veel vrienden! fluiten Applejack: Bent u alle juiste, sugarcube? klokkenluiden Pinkie Pie: Aww, ze is zo blij dat ze huilt! Spike: "Hot sauce". Ooh ... Pinkie Pie: de mond vol Wat? Het is goed!disco muziek] klok Twilight Sparkle: zucht opent, muziek luider Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's uitgangspunt "speld de staart op de pony"! Wil je spelen? Twilight Sparkle: Nee! Alle pony's in deze stad zijn gek! Weet je hoe laat het is ?! Spike: Het is de vooravond van de zomerzon Celebration. Everypony heeft op de hoogte blijven, of ze missen de prinses verhogen van de zon! Je moet echt verlichten, Twilight. Het is een feest! Twilight Sparkle: imiteert Spike sluit, muziek stopt Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, ik dacht dat ik tijd om te leren over de elementen van Harmony maar, silly me, heeft al deze belachelijke vriend-making me gehouden van het hebben! "Het verhaal gaat dat op de langste dag van het duizendste jaar, de sterren zal helpen bij haar vlucht, en ze zal leiden tot eeuwige nacht." Ik hoop dat de prinses was goed ... Ik hoop dat het is eigenlijk gewoon een oude ponytale ... Spike: Kom op, Twilight, is het tijd om de zonsopgang te kijken! Pie: Is dit niet spannend? Ben je enthousiast, want ik ben opgewonden, ik heb nog nooit zo excited-- goed geweest, behalve voor de tijd dat ik je zag wandelen naar de stad en ik ging zucht, maar ik bedoel echt, wie kan boven dat? Fanfare Burgemeester Mare: Fillies en gentlecolts, als burgemeester van Ponyville, het is mij een groot genoegen aan het begin van de zomerzon Celebration kondigen! gejuich Burgemeester Mare: In slechts een paar momenten, onze stad zal de magie van de zonsopgang getuige, en dit, de langste dag van het jaar te vieren! En nu, het is mijn grote eer om aan u de heerser van ons land, de pony die geeft ons de zon en de maan elke dag, het goede, de wijze, de brenger van harmonie al Equestria .. . Fluttershy: Klaar? Burgemeester Mare: ... Prinses Celestia! Zeldzaamheid: Huh? chattering stil en nerveus op de achtergrond Twilight Sparkle: Dit kan niet goed zijn. Burgemeester Mare: Blijf kalm, everypony, moet er een redelijke verklaring te zijn! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ik hou gissen games! Is ze te verbergen? Zeldzaamheid: Ze is weg! hijgend Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ze is goed. Yelp hijgend Twilight Sparkle: Oh nee ... Nightmare Moon! Spike: zucht Nightmare Moon: Oh, mijn geliefde onderwerpen. Het is al zo lang geleden dat ik uw kostbare, weinig zon liefdevolle gezichten heb gezien. Rainbow Dash: Wat heb je met onze Princess ?! Applejack: gedempt Whoa daar, Nelly ... Nightmare Moon: grinniken Waarom ben ik niet royal genoeg voor je? Weet je niet wie ik ben? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, meer gissen games! Um, Hokey Rookt! Hoe zit het met ... Queen Meanie! Nee! Black Snooty, Black Snooty - geluiden Nightmare Moon: Heeft mijn kruin niet meer nu dat ik zijn opgesloten voor een duizend jaar tellen? Heb je niet de legende herinneren? Heb je niet de borden zien? Twilight Sparkle: ik deed. En ik weet wie je bent. Jij bent de Mare in de Maan - Nightmare Moon! hijgend Nightmare Moon: Nou nou nou, somepony die mij herinnert. Dan weet je ook waarom ik hier ben. Twilight Sparkle: Je bent hier om ... om ... slok Nightmare Moon: grinniken Vergeet deze dag, weinig pony's, want het was de laatste. Vanaf dit moment weer, zal de nacht eeuwig duren! donder vervolgd ... Mijn Kleine Pony Mijn Kleine Pony My Little Pony ... vrienden